1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device and a network connection method of the electronic device, and more particularly, to a network connection method in which gateway address information is updated based on a determined validity of the gateway address information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the development of wireless communication technology and the dissemination of wireless relay apparatuses, electronic device users are able to perform wireless data communication at high speeds in various places.
A user can exchange desired data using Wi-Fi, 3rd generation communication, and 4th generation communication, and the wireless data communication can be performed through a wireless relay apparatus, such as, for example, an Access Point (AP).
When wireless data communication is performed, and an electronic device moves from a specific area to another area, communication that was previously performed with a first AP in the specific area can be performed with a second AP in the other area.
When roaming to the second AP while data communication is performed with the first AP, and gateway address information assigned from the first AP is used without updating the information, the electronic device cannot perform data communication with the second AP after the roaming if the gateway address information of the second AP is different from gateway address information of the first AP.
Further, when the gateway address information assigned from the first AP is always updated, and the gateway address information assigned from the second AP is identical to the gateway address information assigned from the first AP, a load can be generated in radio resources and can also be generated in a server transmitting gateway address information.